Three's Company
by AmorousXenomorph
Summary: Harvey and John are marine's who awake to find themselves at the mercy of a Predalien! M/M/M, slash. Very lemony oneshot. Don't like, Don't read.


Haha! I bet you thought I was dead, didn't you! Well my friend, I'm here to prove you wrong!

A quick update: Yes, I do plan to finish Unusual Testing. There is no set schedule for when the chapters will be released, but I do intend to bring Valen and Kirchoff's adventures to completion.

However, before I release the next update I'm going to be releasing several, much more lemony stories. Look at is as a kind of warm up before I work on my flagship story.

That being said, enjoy this lemon scented lemony tale! I'll also be positing it up on another site (check my profile for more info).

~AmorousXenomorph

* * *

Harvey woke with a start. He tried to get up, but he found that he was bound to the floor by his wrists and ankles with some kind of thick, black, rubbery resin.

"No," he shouted, making a large lump on his head throb. "Oh fuck me!"

"Shut up!" A voice whispered harshly. "It might come back!"

He strained his neck and looked past his feet and saw another marine, someone he didn't know in a similar predicament. He had been pinned to the floor several feet away, facing towards him.

"What might come back?" He asked.

"The bug you fucking idiot!" The man said angrily. "It caught me and tied me up next to you."

"Shit!" Harvey strained against the black resin that bound him to the floor.

Before he could reply, a quiet clicking sound of claws on metal cut him off. His heart was pumping in sheer terror.

"Well it was nice knowing you," he whispered.

"You too man," the other man whispered back.

* * *

The large Predalien rounded the corner, barely making a sound as it approached the two men stuck to the floor. It had imprisoned these two humans several hours earlier, and it was pleased to see that they were still alive and wriggling. As it approached they fell silent and still. It made no noise as it stalked over to inspect it's captives, save for the slight clicking of it's claws against the metal floor. There were cowering and trembling in fear, expecting to have their skulls pierced or their bowels ripped out or something of the like. Perhaps later, if they didn't satisfy him.

It chose one of the men at random, the one to it's left with the large lump on it's head. The Predalien grinned, it's mandibles clicking and it's mouth drooling. The human shrieked in horror, but it did not decide to attack. Instead, it sat itself on the man's chest and lowered it's head towards the human's lower body. It inhaled deeply. The stench of sweat and fear mingled with a deep, musky one that made the large creature shudder slightly. Gingerly, careful not to cut the human, it shredded the marine's pants and undergarments, revealing his limp manhood. It was large, and very thick, even though it wasn't even hard yet, which pleased the Predalien. It drooled, saliva dripping down and coating the man's cock. It twitched slightly in response.

The Predalien went to work quickly, leaning forwards and taking the man's whole cock in its mouth. The creature didn't have an inner jaw like it's other brethren, but that only made it easier for it to get to work. Without hesitation it began to bob its head, making noisy slurping sounds as it did so. The man wriggled and writhed beneath him and the Predalien felt the man's member stiffening rapidly in the confines of his mouth . A few hard sucks later and he was fully hard. The man stifled a groan.

As he continued to pleasure the man, the Predalien own loins stirred. His member slowly pushed it's way out of his sheath, inch by inch until it laid fully erect against the man's muscular abdomen. Now as he sucked the man off, he also rubbed his newly hard dick against the man's lean chest, soaking a patch of the man's shirt with his fluids.

While the creature was having it's way with the other man, John, who couldn't really see what was happening to the other man, was straining against his restraints desperately. However, his struggling was in vain. No matter how hard he tugged and strained, the bindings on his arms and legs held fast.

* * *

"Gah!" In his desperate attempt to get free, John let out an unintentional gasp of exasperation. Unfortunately, his shout had caught the attention of his captor, who looked up from his ministrations to glare at him. He gulped. The creature stood up and stepped towards him. In a blur of movement his pants were torn apart and his junk was bared to the creature. It was clearly pleased by what it saw, since it let out a quiet hiss and it's own massive cock throbbed in delight.

His heart pounded as it leaned forwards towards his groin. He could feel it's hot breath on his member and the slick saliva that dripped from his mouth. Against his will, John felt his manhood harden a bit. The creature noticed. It made a rumbling growl that he could have sworn was a laugh. Then it lowered his head and took him in.

The creature's mouth was hot, wet and very tight, tighter than any human woman he had ever been with. It have known what it was doing, because in several brief bobs of it's head, he was completely hard.

* * *

Soon enough, the other human's large tool was also hard. How for lucky him that both of these humans were so well hung. Most of his previous prey weren't nearly so well endowed.

He gave both of the the human's rods a few more hard sucks each and leaned back to inspect his work. Both humans were rock hard and ready to go. He faced towards the second human and positioned his rear end over the other man's tool. He took a deep breath. Then he gently lowered himself backwards, down onto the spit-slicked cock of the first human, but stopping halfway down his shaft to adjust. He was so large! The Predalien had always been a size queen, and it was rare that his prey was able to fully satisfy him.

Once his tail hole had adjusted to the size of the human's manhood, he rode it the rest of the way down, letting out a screech of pleasure when his rear hit the human's thighs. Now he turned his sight to the human in front of him. His cock had started to soften and droop from a lack of attention. The poor thing needed some love. He leaned forwards and grasped the man's tool with his large, smooth hands. He drooled over it, re-lubricating it and began to jerk him off with short, fast strokes. In no time at all he was rock hard again. In fact, he was bucking his hips and moaning aloud under his ministrations. Speaking of which, it was time to give the other man some more love. He started to rock his hips back and forth. He felt the man's shaft moving within him, brushing against that special spot inside him that always drove him crazy with lust. His cock throbbed in pleasure and drop of pre leaked from his tip.

Now he lifted his hips up, held them there for a second and then slammed them back down, driving the man's cock deep up his tight little hole. He screamed out in ecstasy as his ass was filled by the man's huge tool, then he bounced his hips up and down with reckless abandon, riding the man for all he was worth. His member was bounced around beneath him, flicking pre against his chest and onto the floor.

Within minutes all three creatures were loudly exclaiming their pleasure. He was shrieking and hissing loudly and both the man in his hands and the man up his tail hole were moaning and swearing under their breath. The Predalien's rapid movements had slowed and taken on a steady rhythm, his rear end slapping against the man's thighs behind him. In his hands, he still held the other man's member, but it was hard to keep stroking his dick while was riding the other man. Not wanting to neglect the poor man, he gave his member several more firm strokes before leaning forwards and sucking it back into his mouth. The man let out a soft moan as he felt the creature's mouth engulf him once more. Now he moved his mouth in time with his rear end. The sounds of slurping and slapping flesh were the only sounds in the room as he worked the men's tools.

Then without warning, the man with the cock up his entrance let out a loud cry and the Predalien felt something hot filling his ass. This did not discourage him. He kept moving his hips as the man coated his insides with his seed, then when the man was spent, he drew himself off his softening cock. His hole gaped open, letting the slightest stream of seed run out and down his leg. He crawled forwards towards the other man, letting his manhood fall from from his mouth and he positioned his rear end over the man's raging erection. His own erection lay flat on the man's chest, pulsating with every beat of his heart. He let the man gaze at his dick, who was mesmerized by the sight of it.

* * *

John gazed at the enormous alien prick laying on his chest. He wasn't gay (at least that's what he told himself), but for some reason he just couldn't take his eyes off of it. It was huge! Much larger that his own well endowed manhood. John thanked whatever god was out there that the Predalien hadn't decided to use it on him, or he would probably have torn him in half. Still, he supposed it made sense why the males would have such huge organs though. The Xeno queens were gigantic, so it made sense that the males' genitalia would be too. And Xeno were larger than humans too, so it only made sense that...

Johns spurt of scientific observation was interrupted by the growl of the Predalien and a tight pressure around manhood. He snapped back to reality just in time to see and feel the Predalien lowering himself down on his member. It fit with relative ease, his entrance still stretched and slippery from his use of the other marine. He slid down John's shaft until he had taken it all in. His insides were tight and hot. His insides gripped him, his rear becoming even even tighter as he raised himself up until only his head remained inside. Then he dropped his weight on John's hips, driving his manhood deep into his ass. The Predalien screeched, his tool letting out a small spurt of sticky pre. He lifted his hips up again and earnestly started to screw himself on his cock.

The Predalien rode him vigorously, screaming and hissing wildly, his rear slapping against his thighs and his immense prick bouncing around and smacking against his chest. John was just along for the ride, so to speak. He gasped and moaned as the alien rode him, desperately trying not to release too quickly. The last thing he needed was an angry, horny alien. Nonetheless, it was difficult not to get lost in the pleasurable confines of the Predalien's warm, tight ass.

John managed to hold himself together for a decent amount of time as he was fucked by the alien, but soon he was approaching the edge. Fortunately for him, the Predalien seemed to be getting close to orgasm too and picked up his pace. His rhythm decayed into rapid spasms of movement as he rode him harder. Just when John couldn't hold back another second, the Predalien cried out, and with a final push of his hips, drove John's cock as deep as it could go and came.

* * *

Jets of hot seed erupted from his cock as he hilted the man's member in his rear. It was pressed firmly against that spot inside of him that always made him go wild, and that was enough to send him over the edge. The Predalien couldn't help but scream in pure ecstasy as cock throbbed in orgasm, ropes of his seed shooting out and splattering the man beneath him, covering him in a thick coating of his semen. At the same time he could feel the man's member pulsating and filling him with his hot load. This made him scream even louder and gyrate his hips, massaging his sweet spot and making several more spurts hit the man directly in the face.

When his orgasm had died down enough for him to stand, the Predalien pulled himself off the man's flaccid member, feeling the men's seed swirling around inside of him and leaking out of his stretched tailhole. He stood back, his prick still ejecting thin streams of his virile seed onto the floor and looked at the two men. Both were clearly worn out out and needed time to recharge before he could have his way with them again. He chuckled to himself, turned and left his toys in the room, the door closing behind him.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, and as always, if you liked what you read feel free to leave a review or shoot me a PM. It's very encouraging to hear from all you wonderful readers!


End file.
